


Embers

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-14
Updated: 2000-10-14
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: CJ and Toby find that the embers from their previous relationship have not exactly died.





	Embers

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimers: The West Wing and it's characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this

Rating: PG-13

Summary: CJ and Toby find that the embers from their previous relationship have not exactly died. (Sequel to How A Perfect Love Goes Wrong.)

 

CJ went into her office, and slammed the door behind her. The questions really were unbelievable. She was starting to decide that the press corps were a gang of vultures. If she heard another question about who had been in charge during the time the President was under she was going to scream. Then there was her favorite question, how is the shooting effecting the Senior Staff? How the hell did they think it was effecting the staff? There was no way she could answer the question, she thought as she started to rub her temples. She looked up as the door opened.

"You know the door is closed for a reason." She said to whomever was coming in.

"Yeah, I could come back later." Toby said.

"No, that's okay. I thought you were one of the vultures."

"Vultures?"

"Commonly known as the White House Press Corps."

"You're just now figuring that out." Toby laughed.

"No, I've known it for a long time. This situation has just proven the hypothesis."

"Okay." Toby said.

"CJ," Danny said, poking his head through the now open door. "I really hate to keep bothering you, but I need an answer."

"Who was in charge?" CJ said impatiently.

"Yeah."

"When I have an answer you'll be the first to know."

"CJ..."

"Danny, I don't have an answer right now."

"Okay." Danny said and left.

"You handled that well." Toby said.

"Did I?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess I should congratulate myself for not giving in to my baser instincts."

"Which would have been?"

"To tell him to shut the hell up."

"It probably wouldn't have worked." Toby said drily.

"You're right it wouldn't have. What did you need anyway?"

"I was just checking up on you."

"Why?"

"I wanted to see how you are?"

"As you can see I am fine."

"Okay." Toby said as if he didn't believe her.

"What?" CJ asked.

"Nothing."

"Okay." CJ said as she watched him leave her office. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on with him. He was acting like he had when they had worked together all those years ago, just before they become lovers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, CJ." Sam said as he came into her office.

"What do you need Sam?"

"I was thinking that we all should go out to a bar or something tonight. You know to relax."

"Okay, when?"

"Eight."

"Okay, I'll be there." CJ said.

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Toby." Sam said as he stopped by Toby's office after leaving CJ's.

"What do you want?"

"I was thinking that we all could go out to a bar or something tonight to relax."

"Apparently you weren't thinking."

"Why?"

"Because if you were thinking, you would know I don't think that is a good idea."

"Okay, so you are not going to come."

"No, Sam I'm not going to come."

"Well, just remember when you are sitting home being miserable, that you could have been out having fun with us." Sam said.

"Yeah." Toby said dismissively.

"Okay." Sam said as he turned to leave.

"Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Is CJ going?" Toby asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, what time?"

"Eight."

"Okay."

"So are you coming?" Sam asked.

"Sam!"

"Yeah."

"Leave."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Around seven thirty that night, Toby walked into CJ's office.

"Yeah?" CJ asked as she was continuing to get ready to leave.

"Do you need a ride?"

"Why?"

"I know that you didn't drive this morning. Do you need a ride to the bar, or wherever Sam has picked for us to go?"

"You're going?" CJ asked incredulously.

"Yeah." Toby admitted quietly.

"Okay, I guess I'll ride with you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam, Donna, CJ and Toby were sitting at a table in a small restaurant talking. They were talking about the campaign.

"Hold on, you two knew each other before the campaign?" Donna asked CJ and Toby.

"Yeah we did." CJ said.

"How?"

"We had worked together on a campaign in California a couple of years before that." Toby said.

"Okay." Donna said.

A few minutes later, Toby asked CJ to dance and they left the table.

"What do you think is going on with them?" Donna asked Sam.

"What do you mean?"

"I think there is something going on with them."

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's been awhile since we danced." CJ remarked as she and Toby were dancing.

"Yeah I know."

"So what do you think, Donna knows about us?"

"I highly doubt that she knows the truth." Toby said

"Yeah so do I."

"I've missed you." Toby said quietly.

"Toby you see me everyday." CJ said.

"I know that."

"Hold it. Do you mean?"

"Yeah." Toby said.

"We should talk about this."

"Yeah we should."

"We could go back to my place or to yours?"

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CJ opened the door to her apartment, and let Toby go inside before she went in.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked nervously.

"No, thank you. CJ, you used to not be this nervous around me."

"Yeah I know." CJ said from where she stood beside the window.

"Then why are you so nervous now?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do or you wouldn't be doing it."

"I think I'm the best judge of what I know, or what I don't know."

"Okay."

"Toby," CJ said softly. "Why did we end it?"

"I honestly don't know now."

"Me either." CJ said. "Do you think this is real?"

"What?"

"The feelings we both seem to be experiencing again?"

"Yes."

"There not just something brought about by the trauma of the shooting?"

"The shooting has made us realize how easily we could lose each other." Toby said as he put his arms around her.

"I don't want to be alone anymore." CJ whispered.

"Neither do I." Toby said and started to kiss her.

After a moment, CJ broke away from Toby. He watched her as she silently held her hand out to him. He took her hand in his, and let her lead him towards her bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, when she woke up, CJ could feel Toby laying beside her. She turned a little bit and saw that he was still sleeping. She laid her head against his shoulder, and placed her hand in his.

"Good morning." She heard him say a few minutes later.

"Good morning. CJ said. "You know I don't think I realized how much I had missed waking up beside you until this morning."

"Neither did I."

"So I guess this means we are back together?" CJ asked.

"Absolutely." Toby replied as he started to kiss her.

"Should we tell the others?" CJ asked.

"No, let them guess for awhile. It should make things interesting."

"Yeah it should." CJ replied as she kissed him back.

The end.

 

 


End file.
